Shot
by MistressSara
Summary: Munch gets shot. JMOFC, Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Shot

Author: Mistress Sara

Disclaimer: You know the drill; I own nothing, except for the original character that is mine. Reviews are appreciated, enjoy the story.

Note: I would suggest reading A Killer Reunion and Engaging Conversation first, would probably make more sense.

------------------------------------ ---------------------------- ------------------------------------------

Detectives John Munch and Odafin Tutuola (more affectionately known as Fin) sat in their black unmarked car. Stakeouts were slowly becoming the bane of Munch's existence. He spent too much time in a parked car with his partner that he would rather spend with his fiancé.

Tonight they were waiting for a suspected rapist named Daniel Williams. He had managed to avoid being caught so far but they were able to track down his girlfriend's address. There they waited, parked across from her apartment, waiting for Daniel to show up.

"Hey, I'm going to go get some coffee, you want anything?" Fin said, opening the driver's side door.

"Just a black coffee."

"By the way your phone's been ringing for the past few minutes." Fin laughed, closing the door behind him.

"What…" John said, pulling out his phone. "Hello?"

"Hi." Sara's voice rang through the cell phone.

"What are you doing up? It's 1:30." John said, looking down at his watch.

"I know, I was waiting for my fiancé to get home."

"Ah, how would he feel about you being on the phone with a cop this late at night." Sara laughed.

"I think he would be okay with it. So I'm guessing you aren't going to be home anytime soon?"

"Probably not for a while. Benson and Stabler are going to take over for us at three. You might want to go ahead and go to sleep."

"Alright, well if you aren't too tired when you get home you can always wake me up." John could tell that Sara was smiling as she said this.

"Miss Cohen, what are you suggesting?" John almost blushed when he heard her reply. "Wow… okay you're going to need your rest then. I'll see you around three."

"Three it is. Be careful please."

"I will be."

"Good, I love you."

"I love you too." John said, just as Fin got back into the car. "Yeah… bye."

"Not even married yet and she's checking up on you?" Fin teased, handing Munch his coffee.

"She was just wondering when I would be home. First time that I've been on stakeout since we started living together… hey is that him?" The two detectives watched as their perp crossed the street.

"Yeah, lets go." They got out of the car and went after him.

"Go that way." Munch shouted to Fin as he followed Daniel down an alleyway. Fin ran around to the other side of the block where the alley came out to. He was almost there when he heard Munch's echoing voice.

"Freeze Daniel!" Then next sound sent Fin running even faster. There was a loud bang followed by a thud.

"Munch?" He called, turning into the alley just as Daniel ran out the way that he first entered. Fin looked down and found Munch lying on the ground, unconscious and bleeding heavily. "Munch? John…" Fin couldn't get him to wake up, he quickly pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance.

Fin applied pressure to the wound and waited for the paramedics to arrive. They got to the hospital, Munch was rushed into surgery and Fin was left in the waiting room.

"Excuse me." A nurse came up to Fin. "Are you here with Detective Munch?" She asked.

"Yeah, how's he doing?" Fin asked, standing up.

"I really can't say right now. But we found this with his things." She pulled out the cell phone. "It rang a few times already."

"Alright thanks." Fin took the phone and looked down at it.

_2 Missed Calls - Sara_

------------------------------ ---------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

Reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-------------------------- --------------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------------

It was nearly an hour after three and Sara still hadn't heard from John. She was sitting in the living room, the TV was on but she wasn't really paying attention. John and Fin probably found the guy they were waiting for and had to take him back to the station. She had already tried to call John twice to let him know that she had found his keys and to find out where he was.

She was just about to go back to the bedroom to get some more sleep when someone was knocking on the door. "It's about time John, I was getting worried…" Sara opened the door to reveal Olivia and Elliot. "Oh… hi." She said trying to hide her embarrassment. Her hand flew to the undone buttons that was revealing a little more then they needed to see.

"Hi… can we come in?" Olivia asked.

"Sure… did something happen?" Sara asked, letting the two detectives into the apartment. She couldn't think of any other reason they would be here this early.

"Uh… you might want to sit down." Elliot said, putting his hand on her back and walking with her to a chair in the living room.

Sara went pale and she felt her stomach tighten in fear. "What happened?"

"John was shot, he's at the hospital right now… they're operating but they haven't told us how he's doing." Elliot said softly, trying to keep her calm.

"Oh my God…" Sara muttered, her vision was blurry from the tears in her eyes and she was covering her mouth with her hand. "I just talk to him a few hours ago… he was fine…"

"We need to get to the hospital…"

"Right… uhm… just let me get some clothes on." Sara said standing up and rushing back to the bedroom. Her hands were shaking so much that it was hard to button her jeans. She tried not to look at their bed, tried not to think about the terrible things that wanted to run through her mind. Now wasn't the time, she couldn't think these things… she just couldn't.

----------------------------- -------------------------------------- ------------------------------ --------

When Elliot, Olivia, and Sara arrived at the hospital they found Fin and Cragen sitting in the waiting room. The two looked up when they entered, "Hey guys." Fin said.

"Have they told you anything?" Olivia asked.

"He's in surgery, they removed the bullet and they're trying to stop the bleeding." Cragen said in a morose tone. Sara sat down in the empty seat next to Fin, she was still quiet and seemed to be in shock. She unconsciously fidgeted with her engagement ring while trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

The silence started to get to everyone and Olivia decided to break it. "So… uh Sara…. You've known Munch longer then us, what was he like when he was younger?"

For the first time since Olivia and Elliot showed up at the apartment Sara smiled and began to speak.

-------------------------- -------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

Reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

----------------------- --------------------------------- ---------------------------------- ---------------

"He was actually a lot like he is now. Obsessed with conspiracies, wiseass of our building. Nothing ever shut him up once he got started." Sara laughed softly to herself as she thought about their past. "He always helped me out if I needed it… sometimes even if I didn't want it."

----------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------

"Mrs. Cohen?" John asked, coming into the apartment. The curtains were closed and there was only one dim light on.

"Hello John, you're mother said that you would be back for the funeral." Linda Cohen was sitting on the sofa in the living room; a newspaper was sitting on the coffee table, opened to the obituaries. "They gave him quite the obituary… mentioned all of his years on the force…"

"I'm very sorry for your loss… Detective Cohen was always good to my family."

"Thank you… uh… Sara is back in her room; I haven't been able to get her to come out. Maybe you could talk to her, you two have always been so close."

"Sure… my mother said that she would be over in a few minutes, she thought that you and Sara would like a casserole." John said, trying not to sound sarcastic. He loved his mother dearly, but it seemed unlikely that a casserole could make up for something like this.

"Oh… that's very nice of her." Linda said, her voice seemed detached and she was gazing down at the newspaper again. John just nodded and made his way down the dark hallway, arriving at Sara's closed door.

"Sara?" He called, knocking on the door. "Sara? Can I come in?" Still nothing. Finally he just decided to open the door and walk in. She was in there, face down on the bed, headsets on and turned up loud.

John closed the door behind him then took a seat on the edge of the bed next to Sara's legs. She felt the dip in the mattress, "I told you I didn't want to talk mom." Her voice sounded hoarse which gave away that she had been crying.

He reached across her and pulled the headphones off. "I have been called many things, but _mom _is a new one."

"John, what are you doing in here?" Sara asked rolling over onto her back and looking at him confused.

"That's it? No hug?"

"Of course…" Sara sat up and gave him a hug before leaning back down on her comforter. Her eyes were red and rimmed with tears; she was trying so hard to avoid making eye contact with him.

"I haven't been in here since I left for the academy… glad to see the pink walls are gone…" He looked around the room, as he took note of the dark blue walls and the books on the shelves. She wasn't a little girl anymore; she was a college freshman now.

"Well, when I turned 17 I figured that it was time for those to go."

"And now you're 19… how's that treating you?"

"It's not too bad…"

"Your mom said that you haven't been coming out of your room."

"I haven't felt particularly chatty lately."

"Hey, I can understand that. But your mom is starting to get worried about you."

"Can we please talk about something else?"

"Sure… how has school been?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant. After all their years as friends he knew how to get her to open up.

"It's been okay… how's the academy?"

"Pretty good. I graduate in a couple of weeks."

"Then you're out on the streets?"

"Yeah, they give me a gun and send me on my way."

"You with a gun, that makes me feel safe." Sara muttered, still trying to avoid his eyes. "John… why… why did you decide to join the force?"

"Just something I needed to do. It's a chance to protect people… to help for once. Why did you want to know?" He asked as he watched her stand up and cross the room to her window.

"I'm just trying to figure out why the hell my father thought he needed to stay on the force even though he was eligible for retirement… he didn't have to be out there. He didn't have to…" By this point Sara was crying, John couldn't bear to listen to her sobs.

He went to her; she was unable to hold herself up any longer and was sitting on the floor. "Please don't cry… please don't Sara." She just couldn't stop; he pulled her into a hug and held her until she was able to pull herself together somewhat. "It's okay." He tried comforting her, helping her back to her bed where they could sit more comfortably.

"It's not okay! How can it be okay? My father is dead. He's dead! He won't be here for my college graduation or if I ever get married he's not going to be there… all because he thought that he owed it to the city. He thought that is was his duty to go out there and chase that junkie into the basement. And now you're going to go out there and put yourself in the same position."

"Hey, you don't need to worry about me…"

"Yes I do. What if something happens to you? I loose someone else that I love." Sara had started to cry again, John pulled her into another hug.

"You're not going to loose me, okay? I won't let that happen. I'm too stubborn."

"Don't I know that." She managed through her tears. "Sorry I yelled at you."

"Hey, I don't consider it a full day until a woman yells at me. We better go out there before your mom comes looking and finds us getting cozy on your bed."

"She would probably have a heart attack." Sara nodded, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Come on, my mother was bringing over a casserole."

"Nothing makes a person feel better then casserole."

"Exactly what I was thinking." The two left the room and went back out to join their mothers. Everything was going to be okay eventually.

---------------------------------------End Flashback--------------------------------------------------

"I don't know how but he always managed to get me to talk when I didn't want to." Sara shook her head, still seeing the memory in her mind.

"That sounds like him." Olivia nodded in agreement. "He is great to have around when you need help."

"Oh yeah. I remember this one time…"

----------------------- ------------------------------ --------------------------- -------------------------

Reviews please. Next chapter is coming as soon as I can write it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-------------------------- ---------------------------------- ---------------------------- -----------------

_"That sounds like him." Olivia nodded in agreement. "He is great to have around when you need help."_

_"Oh yeah. I remember this one time…"_

---------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------

Ever since Sara's father died John would call her every week to talk and make sure she was doing okay. He knew how hard it was to loose someone, especially after his own father died years before. So the same time each week the phone in Sara's dorm would ring and they would talk about anything that was going on.

"Hey, what's wrong you sound kinda upset?" John said when Sara answered the phone.

"Oh this jerk keeps bothering me." Sara said, trying not to worry John.

"Bothering you how?"

"He's followed me back to the dorms a few times and wouldn't leave me alone in the library. Would you let me borrow your class ring?"

"My class ring?"

"Yeah, I told him that I had a boyfriend so that he would back off, but he won't believe me."

"Tell you what, I'll send you the ring and if that doesn't work I'll come out and have some words with him." A week later the ring showed up and Sara wrapped thread around the band so that it would fit. Still the guy was giving her trouble.

"You honestly expect me to believe that you have a long distance boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I don't wear this just for decoration." She said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"How do I know that you didn't just get that from your brother or something?"

"Because I don't have a brother." She tried walking away when he grabbed her by the arm and jerked her back. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I just want to talk to you."

"Well that isn't going to happen… let go of me." She tried pulling her arm, still he didn't let go. "You are making a big mistake."

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to do anything… my boyfriend however is at the police academy, I'm sure he could do something."

"Police academy? Sure… you can just run along and call him." He let her go and continued to smirk doubtingly at her.

----------------------------- ------------------------------------- --------------------------------- ------

"John?"

"Hey Sara, what's up?" John asked, answering his phone.

"When do you want to visit?"

"Was that guy bothering you again?"

"Yeah… he grabbed me today."

"Grabbed you? Grabbed you how?"

"I tried walking away and he grabbed me by my upper arm then jerked me back."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just want him to leave me alone."

"Okay, I'll be over there tomorrow."

"Thanks John."

"No problem."

The next day John showed up as he promised. He had Sara point out the guy to him and John had a little talk with him. Needless to say that Sara never had problems with this guy again.

"My hero." Sara said in a joking tone as she and John made their way towards a nearby pizza place.

"Oh don't flatter me."

"I won't… seriously thanks for helping me out today."

"Hey no problem, glad to help you out." He said passively, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Gotta keep up appearances."

"Uh huh." She smiled, "Oh, do you want this back?" She asked pulling his class ring off her finger.

"Nah, you can hold on to it for a while. Just to keep that guy off your case."

"Thanks. I live to help college girls in need."

"I see a very lucrative business in your future then."

"Oh there's that wit I love." It was after that day that Sara realized that she had a crush on John… two weeks later she received a wedding invitation in the mail.

---------------------------------------End Flashback---------------------------------------------------

Sara hadn't realized right away that she had started to cry again. She quietly excused herself to the restroom and held back her sobs until she got there. There was part of her story that she had left out.

---------------------------------------Resume Flashback----------------------------------------------

"Well, thanks for dinner." John said as they walked back to her dorms.

"Sure thing, you could stand to put a little more weight on." Sara laughed, poking him jokingly in the stomach.

"Hey knock that off kid." He swatted her hand away; somehow he managed to end up holding her hand. They both stopped walking and just looked at each other for a moment.

"Who… who are you calling kid?" She said with an awkward laugh.

"You." He smiled, moving closer to her.

"I'm not a kid anymore."

"I've noticed." He smirked at her, looking her up and down. "You're all grown up." His free hand found it's way to her lower back, sending chills up and down her spine.

"You noticed?" She asked suddenly feeling dizzy… or was that excited?

"Kinda hard to miss." He shrugged, pulling her closer. Soon their lips were mere inches apart.

"Always with the sweet talk." Sara smiled right before she felt herself being pulled into a kiss. Her arms automatically went around his neck as his tightened around her waist. He tried to pull away but Sara wouldn't let him, she continued the kiss until the need for air became necessary.

"Uh… sorry about that…" He said when they pulled away.

"No… no it's okay… I uh… it's okay." She tried to form a sentence. It was hard for her to grasp why he was apologizing.

"No, I shouldn't have… I've got a girlfriend… well she's my fiancé now…"

"Hey don't worry about." Sara said, finally catching her breath. "Uh, I've got an early class tomorrow morning so… I'll um… I'll see you later. Thanks again."

"No problem. I'll call you later."

"Alright." Sara was trying to walk away. She was a little upset that the first person she ever kissed felt the need to apologize for it.

--------------------------------Real End of Flashback------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sara are you okay?" Olivia asked coming into the bathroom as she was drying her eyes.

"Yeah… I'm just worried about him… why aren't they telling us anything else." She began to cry again, her eyes were beginning to turn red.

"Come on." Olivia said, putting an arm around Sara to help keep her balance. "Lets go sit down." Sara just nodded and walked out. Just as they returned to the waiting area a nurse was approaching the group of detectives still sitting there.

"Are you here with Detective Munch?"

-------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- ---------------------

Next chapter is coming soon, reviews please.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Psalm57 – In the show Munch constantly mentions his former wives. I think that the count was up to four.

Thanks for all the reviews, totally made my birthday, that's right as of today I'm 18!

------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------ ----------------

"Are you here for Detective Munch?" The young nurse asked as Olivia and Sara rejoined Cragen, Elliot, and Fin.

"Yes we are, what's happening?" Fin asked standing up.

"The doctor just sent me out to find out if there was any family here."

"I'm his fiancé." Sara said, "What's going on? Is John okay?"

"I was just sent to find if there was any family. You need to come with me." Sara slightly paled as her stomach began to tighten again.

"Uh is it alright if someone comes with me?" She asked.

"If you want." The nurse shrugged.

Sara turned and looked to Fin. "Will you…?"

"Yeah." Fin moved next to Sara. They followed the nurse down the corridor from which she originally came.

"Doctor Miller?" The nurse said, approaching a doctor in a fresh set of scrubs and white lab coat. He was standing in front of a set of x-rays.

"Yes nurse?" The doctor asked turning to where his name was being called.

"This is Sara Cohen, she's Detective Munch's fiancé."

"Yes… and you are?" The doctor turned to Fin.

"I'm Odafin Tutuola, I'm Munch's partner."

"Alright…"

"How's John doing?" Sara asked.

"He's doing just fine Miss Cohen. We've just brought him down to recovery; we were able to remove the bullet and stop all the bleeding. He'll be asleep for a little while, but there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage."

"Wait… where was he shot?" Sara asked realizing that no one had mentioned.

"He was shot in the stomach. Miraculously enough the bullet missed any major organs and he got here quick enough that we were able to stop the bleeding. Detective Munch was lucky."

"When can I see him?"

"I can take you to his room right now." Doctor Miller said starting down another hallway. Fin and Sara followed the doctor to a private room. "He's asleep right now, we had to use a bit of pain medication. He should be able to hear you though."

"Thank you doctor." Sara said, her hand on the door. The doctor just nodded and walked away. Just as Sara was about to go into the room she noticed that Fin wasn't following. "Fin? Are you coming?"

"Nah, you go ahead." He said shaking his head.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're his partner, you should come in." She said pushing the door opened. Fin nodded in appreciation and followed her into the room.

John was lying under the thin hospital sheets; there was an IV attached to his hand and a heart rate monitor beeping steadily in the silent room. "Ironic that this is the only time he's quiet." Sara muttered, walking over to the bedside.

Fin stifled a laugh at Sara's comment. He watched as Sara took John's hand that didn't have the IV attached to it. "Hey I'm going to go let everyone know the good news." Fin said making his way towards the door again.

"Alright." Sara said, turning towards him while he spoke then looked back to John's sleeping form. Fin stood outside of the door and watched as Sara pulled a chair next to the bed, sat down, and then press a small kiss on the back of his partner's hand.

Fin smiled to himself, glad that there was someone sitting with John. Someone who loves him. He turned and continued to walk back out to the waiting room.

"Fin, how's he doing?" Olivia asked as soon as she saw him.

"Doctor said that he would be alright. They were able to stop the bleeding and got the bullet out. Doc said he'll make a full recovery."

"That's great." Elliot said, an expression of relief on his face.

"Where's Sara?" Cragen asked, noticing that she hadn't returned.

"She's sitting in with Munch. They said he's out for the night but she wanted to stay with him."

---------------------------------- ------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

"You scared the hell out of me." Sara said, John was still knocked out from the drugs but that didn't mean he couldn't hear her. "You better not do this again…"

------------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------------

I'll write some more later, reviews please.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews

------------------------------- ------------------------- -------------------------- -----------------------

It was still early in the morning; Sara had fallen asleep in the hospital sitting next to John. Her arms were folded on the bed and her head rested on top of them near John's hand (which she had been holding a good deal of the night.

She remained asleep until she thought she heard someone saying her name. For a moment she forgot where she was, forgot that she had spent the night sleeping in a chair next to her fiancé. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to see that John had woken up and was looking down at her.

"Hey." He said with a scratchy voice.

"Hi." She said, lifting her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I took a bullet in the stomach."

"Well they took it out, so you'll have to live without."

"Hey I am all for living."

"And I am completely behind that decision." Sara smiled, taking his hand in hers. "Fin and everyone was here earlier, but they went back to the station once we found out that you were going to be okay."

"How bad was it?" John asked, tightening his grasp on her hand.

"Well the doctor said that you were very lucky because the bullet managed to miss any major organs and they said that it was good you got here so quickly because they were able to stop the bleeding. You should be okay though." Sara managed without letting the tears fall from her eyes.

"Don't start crying please." He said moving his hand to her cheek. "You know I can't stand it when you cry."

"I know… it's just… this whole thing really scared me. It reminded me of… of when my dad died." Tears finally began to creep down her cheeks, landing on his hand.

"Hey… Sara look at me." She lifted her head, meeting his gaze.

"It's going to take a lot more than a shot to the stomach to get rid of me. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?"

"I promise." He smiled at her. "So who picked you up?"

"Oh, well Olivia and Elliot came and got me… I should mention that I wasn't wearing too much when they arrived and Elliot saw more then he probably should have."

"I bet he turned a few shades of red."

"I was too busy trying to button up your shirt."

"Oh you were wearing one of my shirts?"

"Of course, like I wear anything else to bed?" She asked rhetorically.

"True… have you eaten anything lately?"

"No, I've been in the waiting room and here most of the night."

"Go get something to eat, I'll be fine on my own for a little bit."

"Are you sure?" Sara asked standing up and stretching her back.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Alright, But I am going to find your doctor first." She said as she walked towards the door.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Alright I'll be back in a little bit." Sara smiled leaning over and giving him a little kiss. As soon as Sara left the room John leaned over and picked up the phone on the side table.

"Hey Fin, it's John… I need you to do something for me."

-------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ----------------------

More to come, reviews appreciated as always.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thanks as always for the reviews.

------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- -----------------------

"Are you sure about this?" Fin asked, talking on the phone with Munch who was still in the hospital.

"Yes I'm sure. Just take care of it and I'll owe you for it." Munch said, trying to get the phone call finished before Sara came back from finding the doctor and going to the cafeteria.

"Alright man. I'm looking it up online and I can get her in by tomorrow night."

"Okay. Well I probably won't be out of here for a few days."

"Well, I wouldn't think you would be out right away."

"Thanks Fin."

"No problem. How're you feeling?"

"Not too bad, the pain meds are still working their course so that's pretty good."

Fin laughed. "Good to hear that. I'll be by later."

"Okay, bye." Just as Munch hung up the phone Doctor Miller entered the room.

"Detective Munch. Miss Cohen said that you were up." The doctor said, pulling out a pen and going over a clipboard of work. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. Whatever pain meds you've got me on are working." John said with a smirk. He looked towards the door when he heard it creak open and Sara walked back in carrying a wrapped sandwich and a can of pop.

"I see this isn't the first time you've been shot." The doctor tried to contain his laughter. "I assume that that injury has healed?"

"Yeah, that one was a while ago." John said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Well. You should be ready to go home in a few days. I'll have a nurse come in and change the dressing for your wound. She'll also show you how to do it yourself for when you go home."

"Thanks doc." Doctor Miller left the room and Sara sat back down in the chair she had been in earlier.

"So what was so funny about the last time you were shot?" Sara asked, opening her sandwich.

"I was shot in an unusual place."

"Where was that?"

"In the ass. I was shot in the ass."

Sara tried not to laugh… but was unable to contain it. "You were a pain in your own ass." She giggled.

"That's exactly what I said to Fin."

"Excuse me." A nurse said, coming into the room. "Doctor Miller asked me to come in and change your bandage.

"Hey, by all means." John said, pushing the sheets off of him. By the time the nurse had finished putting on a fresh bandage another knock came from the door.

"You're a popular one today." The nurse smiled kindly at him.

"I guess so."

"Hey man." Fin said coming into the room.

"Hey." John said, glad to see his partner.

"You're looking alright… good enough to get your ass back to work." Fin said with a laugh.

"Wow, you already forgot that I'm the witty one in this partnership."

"Well, you have to be witty somewhere." Sara said, standing up. "I'm going to go find the ladies room. Do you need anything John?"

"Nope. I'm good."

"Alright, I'll be back in a little bit." She said walking out of the room.

"So is everything set?" Munch asked as soon as the door shut behind her.

"Yup, just let me know when you get out and I'll make the appointment."

"Doc should know when that is, said I'll only be in a few days."

---------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

More to come. Reviews are awesome.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As always, thanks for the reviews.

---------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- ----------------------------

John was released from the hospital sooner then expected. He was still off from work at the station and would be on desk duty for a little while when he did return, but he was just happy to be out of the hospital bed.

Sara had gotten a few days off from work so that she could be around incase John needed anything. She still had no idea about what John had been planning in the hospital. So she wasn't at all curious when he suggested they go out for dinner, when they drove past the restaurant however she began to get somewhat suspicious.

"Uh… John, that was the restaurant back there." Sara said, looking back to the building they had just past.

"Small change of plans, we're going somewhere else." He said passively, looking over at her and smiling.

"Alright." They spent a few more minutes in the car before pulling to a stop in front of a large brick building. "What is this place?" Sara asked as she got out of the car.

"You'll see, we're running a little late so come on." He said, putting an arm around her and guiding her into the building and up a flight of stairs. He led her to a pair of oak doors and opened them.

"John… wha--?" Sara was looking around the room… it was a mini wedding chapel. Some of their friends were there, including Fin, Olivia, Elliot, and Cragen. Then Sara saw someone she hadn't seen for a while. "Mom?"

Linda stood up and gave her daughter a hug. "Hi sweetheart." She smiled.

"How… What are you doing here?"

"John called me, told me what he was up to. You know I wouldn't miss you getting married for anything."

"You planned this all?" Sara asked, turning to John.

"Yeah. I figure we both didn't want to wait to get married and this way we don't have to do all that planning."

"I do hate planning." Sara smiled.

"Is everyone ready to begin?" Asked the Justice of the Peace at the front of the room. With that the wedding began; Sara and John were married that day. The honeymoon would have to wait for a little while but they were both okay with that. Nothing was bothering them that day because they had become Detective and Mrs. Munch.

---------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

A tad bit more to come. Reviews are appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock!

--------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you want me to carry you over the thresh hold?" John asked sarcastically as he and Sara stopped at the door to their apartment.

"Considering that you just got out of the hospital for a gun shot wound and surgery I think that I'll be alright with walking into the apartment." Sara smiled at him, putting her keys into the lock.

"Well I'm sure that there is something else we can find to symbolize our matrimonial union." Sara threw her keys on the nearby table and then turned to face John, her eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" She asked as he pulled her close to him while kicking the door shut with his foot. John smirked at her before leading her back to their bedroom. "Give me a hint at least." Sara said sarcastically as she closed the door behind her.

---------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ ------------------------------

"God…" Sara muttered, rolling onto her side of the bed and pulling one of the bed sheets up around her chest.

"I know I was good but there's no need to call me God." John sighed, pulling her close to him and closing his eyes, a relaxed smile on his face.

"Smart ass." She replied, cuddling up next to him as he wrapped his arm around.

"I love you." John mumbled to her before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too… and could you please try and avoid that whole getting shot thing again? Cause I am really too young to be a widow."

"I'm the smart ass?"

"Go to sleep." It wasn't long before the two drifted off to sleep. Both were exhausted but happy to at last be married to each other. For once it felt right and even natural. Neither really needed to dream because they anything they could need the found in each other. This marriage wouldn't end in divorcee… it simply wouldn't end.

Realizing this John smiled in his sleep and pulled his wife closer. It was a good feeling and he wasn't going to loose it.

------------------------------------ -------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Well that's all for this story. Sorry it took so long, moving into the dorm and all that took some time. Reviews are loved and appreciated as always. Thanks for reading; I think it's safe to say that I've got some of the coolest people reading my story.

-- Mistress Sara


End file.
